


Happily Ever After

by Sandreline_Moon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Family, Magic, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandreline_Moon/pseuds/Sandreline_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina has worked harder for her Happily Ever After than anyone knows; just when the going gets good, the good turns terrible.  The unknown page was a sign, a sign that something was looking out for her.  But what if something bigger and better came her way? Takes place after Season 4, side story to season 5 (since it's not out yet).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Happily Ever After **

**By:** _Sandreline_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own “Once Upon a Time”. It’s creative genius far surpasses my own! HOWEVER: I **do** own the character Kaley (I’m published remember? I have copyright.), and the ideas around her appearance for the story.

_Kaley is myself, and this is a story I feel would be possible if I were to get cast on OUAT._

On that note, hello everyone! I know, I can’t believe it. I’m writing something NON ANIME OR CROSSOVER related. However, this just can’t get out of my head. Literally. Impossible. Once my creative juices got flowing, they didn’t stop. So, here it is!

**This takes place after Season 4 of Once Upon a Time – think of it as a side story to Season 5, which hasn’t started yet.**

If you want to know what the character looks like, go here. This is the outfit Kaley is wearing when she has flashes of her parents teaching her lessons.

Etsy dot com/listing/216415938/woodland-snow-white-or-red-evil-queen?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=once%20upon%20a%20time%20cosplay&ref=sr_gallery_1

This is the dress Kaley is wearing when she arrives in Storybrooke.

Dresslily dot com/turn-down-collar-sleeveless-solid-color-bowknot-embellished-dress-product838477 dot html

I know, I never do that – but I feel like it makes it easier to visualize Kaley and her heritage if you see those and can picture them. Care to guess her parents?

That being said…

 

** Happily Ever After **

**By:** _Sandreline_

**Chapter 1: Welcome Back**

The sound of her screams filled her ears as she fell through the portal, her body twisting and turning as the magic warped around her.   Just as quickly as it began, it was over. With a disgruntled cry, she braced for impact, landing in the dirt and leaves of the forest floor on her hands and knees.

“They _really_ need to work on those landings,” she mumbled as she rose back to her feet, brushing off dirt from her hands and dress.   Did it work though? There was really only way to know, and she glanced around hoping to find it.

There is was. The sign confirming she was where she needed to be.

“ _Welcome to Storybrooke”._

8888888888

“You really don’t have to walk me to the bus stop, mom.” A young man smiled at his companion.

“Never going to stop that, are you Henry?” Regina replied just as happy, an arm wrapped around her son’s shoulder.

“I’ll have my license soon. It’s going to start doing damage to my cred if I’m still walked to the bus by my moms.” He told her.

She scoffed. “Please. You’re the grandson of Snow White, Prince Charming, and Rumpelstiltskin; not to mention the son of the Evil Queen and the Savior. I don’t think anything could damage your ‘cred’.”

“So, mom…” Henry began by changing the subject as they walked up the walk from their front door. “How are things with Robin Hood?”

Regina gave a small shrug. “We’re getting there.” She told him.

“Good.” Her son smiled. “I just want you happy.”

Regina gave him a bright smile. “Thank you, Henry, for always believing in me.” The mayor gave her son a kiss on the top of his head. “Now run along before the bus pulls away without you.”

“And risk getting on my bad side?” He waved while jogging off none the less.

Regina smiled and waved as Henry got on the school bus, watching as it pulled away and down the neighborhood street.   Placing her hands in the pockets of her jacket, she disappeared in a swirl of purple smoke.

Behind her, a figure watched from around the corner of the mayor’s house. Dark hair was pulled up in a bun, her bangs sweeping across her forehead to the left. A black halter dress with a short standing collar stood out against pale skin. Piercing blue orbs watched as the smoke dispersed, leaving no proof of the Evil Queen.

Now it was time to work.

Slipping along the front of the large, familiar white house, she moved to the front doors while slipping through the white pillars. Making a motion with her hand over the locks, a ‘click’ sounded to alert the young woman that the door was open.

She knew better than to just walk in despite the open door. Holding both of her hands out before her white light shimmered from her hands as she spread them apart. A barrier. With a smile and her command, it fell away. With a smirk, she stepped inside and up the stairs of the foyer.

It was… well, bland. It was lavishly decorated, but sparse. It was a fancy house for sure, but it lacked the sense of warmth and hominess that she was so familiar with.

She spared herself from looking in the kitchen and dining room. What she was seeking would not be there. Moving up the stairs to the second floor, she headed for the first door on the right. It opened without a sound, and a room of olive and hunter green stripes met her view.

Her heart pounded slightly as she quickly close the door behind her, letting her blue eyes roam around the room. It was so different, but so much the same.  There were still so many clocks decorating the room, near a dozen of them softly clicking with each second. Mahogany furniture made up the bed, bookcase, nightstand, and desk. Each covered with books. She knew the book she sought would not be here; Henry never went anywhere without it.

However, one thing that she needed w _as_ present. It hung on the wall beside the desk, and she quickly made her way over. Leaning forward, she took a look at the date.

**_October 2015_ **

8888888888

“How people can live without magic, I will never know,” The young woman spoke as she waved her hands. Light purple smoke surrounded her form, and when it dispersed she wore clothing fit to blend in with the population of Storybrooke. Black boots, black skirt, and black jacket were offset by the olive green scarf and matching knit slouchy hat. Her dark locks were slightly curled as they lifted in the breeze, and she took a deep breath as she ventured up the walk to Granny’s dinner.

The bells on the door jingled, and her blue eyes looked around. Deciding to take a seat at the far end of the bar where she could easily monitor everyone inside without being front and center, she took a seat. She grabbed a menu for pretense, crossing her left over the other knee and let her eyes flash to a familiar booth.

It was empty from its usual occupants, but they couldn’t always be at Granny’s when they had a kingdom… well, town to run.

“Never seen you before,” Questioned an older voice. Looking up, Granny herself had slipped before her, clad in apron and glasses.

“I came with the last curse,” she smiled softly. “I’m finally getting some time to try the diner!”

“Well then,” the wolf commented, “What’ll it be?”

She placed the menu down. “Hot chocolate and the breakfast special, please.”

The gray-covered head nodded as the diner owner looked at her over her glasses. “I’ll get it in for you. If you need anything else, you can call me Granny.”

The young woman smiled. “I’m Kaley.”

“Be right back with your order.”

Kaley watched as she left, and let out a deep breath. She had been worried about the wolves catching on to her scent, but she must have been downwind of the air flow in the diner.

She had just gotten her drink, enjoying the swirling of liquid chocolate on her tongue when the next person to walk into the diner had her chocking.

All eyes turned towards her as her beverage dribbled down her chin, and she fought to regain normal breathing.

“Are you alright?”

Wide blue eyes flew up to glance at the reason for her attack, brown orbs showing confusion with no recognition.

“M…” She gave a single cough. “Madam Mayor.” She gave a weak smile. “Yes, thank you. It went down the wrong tube…” She blushed in embarrassment.

A kind smile was flashed her way. “It happens to the best of us.” Handing her a napkin, she looked quizzically at her. “I don’t believe we’ve met, which is rather impressive. Who are you?”

Kaley’s blush deepened. “No one, Madam Mayor. I was taken here in the last curse during the Wicked Witch debacle.”

“Ah, I see.” Regina nodded. “Well, I hope you are adjusting well.”

“Aside from embarrassing myself in front of you, I have been.”

“Well if you need anything, you know where to find me.” Regina added, giving a nod of parting as she went to approach Granny.

Kaley watched the Queen as she walked away, a deep desire to approach Regina and blurt out everything overwhelming her. However, that would do far more harm than good. She had to do as she had been told. Strict orders were given to her for a reason; time travel, after all, is _very_ dangerous.

“What’s the word?” Granny asked while wiping the inside of a wet coffee cup with a towel to dry it.

Regina frowned. “Still not sure. The Blue Fairy confirmed a portal was opened near the border, but no one knows who or what came through. The magical backlash we all felt means it wasn’t your garden variety portal, either. We’re hoping you or Red can catch a scent that will lead us to an answer.”

“We can try,” Granny spoke up. Kaley’s ears struggled with the next words, since the talking had softened. “How are Snow and Charming? Is Henry alright?”

Regina sighed. “He’s handling it as well as he can; he trusts that she’s a hero and can beat it, but I’ve known the Dark One and his powers for years. We still haven’t found Emma since she was teleported away, so who knows where she went or how she is. The Charming's are fretting away, of course. It’s just always one thing after another.”

“Just another day in the life of Storybrooke.”

“Huzzah,” Regina’s voice responded sarcastically. “Well, we better get to it. That scent will get cold.”

“Just to clarify; we’re wolves, not dogs.” Granny piped, but put her rag down. “Red, you’re in charge.”

Her granddaughter nodded from a table. “Sure.”

Kaley watched as Regina and Granny left the diner and felt a sliver of panic travel up her spine. This wasn’t good.

8888888888

So, what do you all think? Please be honest – I’m trying something new here, you all know this is out of my territory. Who can compete with the genius writers of “Once Upon a Time” anyway?

So, honest opinions please. Thank you all, as always, for your wonderful support!

_~Sandreline  
_


	2. Take a Page Out of My Book

** Happily Ever After **

**By:** _Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Thank you for your positive feedback about the first chapter of my story. I appreciate your patience – this IS out of my normal genre, so thank you. I hope you all continue to enjoy!

Please remember that this is AFTER season 4 but before season 5; this is because season 5 hasn’t come out yet, and when it does I will incorporate it as well as I can (like I did with my Avengers/SHIELD/SM cross). However, consider this a side story. Thank you!

**Chapter 2: Take a Page Out of My Book**

“Anything?” Hook asked with his gruff voice.

“Don’t harass me,” Granny snapped. “There’s a lot of scent to go through.” She gave a huff. “It’s familiar, whatever it is. It’s a new scent, but familiar.”

“Well that makes a world of sense,” Regina sarcastically replied.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say it was you and Robin, Regina.” Granny supplied.

“Well that’s impossible,” The queen stated. “The last time I was at the border was when we went to get Maleficent’s daughter.”

“Whatever it is, it landed here.” Granny said, pointing to the ground near one of the large trees.

Hook made his way over, kneeling next to some marks in the dirt. “Something landed here, aye.” He agreed. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d swear those marks are from those heels you wenches wear on your feet.”

“Watch what you call me, pirate,” Regina’s calm voice warned. However, she moved over as well. “Though you may be right.”

“It took off along the street towards town.” Granny added, following the scent trail.

The group walked along until they came to the ledge that overlooked Storybrooke. The entire town and the docks beyond were in view, but Granny stopped. “The scent ends here. It’s polluted with magic, and disappears.”

“So they teleported once they could see their destination.” Hook cut in.

“If I catch the scent again, I’ll recognize it.” The elder wolf spoke. “If you don’t need me anymore, I’m going to head back to the diner. I’ll let you know if I can find it.” With a nod of thanks from the queen, the elder woman got in her car and left.

“We should poke around town; see if anyone has seen anything or anyone new.” Hook added.

“Keeping busy isn’t going to make you worry any less about Emma.” Regina told the pirate her hands in her jacket pockets.

“Let me deal with this on my terms, Regina.” Hook warned.

“Fine, fine.” She gave a sigh. “No use standing out here when the trail is as cold as the weather. Want a lift back?”

Before Hook could answer, Regina gave a gasp. “What is it?” Hook asked.

“Someone’s in my vault that shouldn’t be…” She said. With a wave of her hand and a swirl of purple smoke, she and Hook teleported to the inside of her vault.

“Whoever is here is going to get one of my fireballs,” Regina commented, fire swirling in her right hand as she looked around.

It was empty.

“I don’t see anything.” Hook took his right hand and grabbed a book. “Though it is getting a bit dusty down here.”

“Har har,” Regina replied. “Someone was here. With Emma taken over, I put a barrier up that could only be broken by blood magic.”

“Is anything amiss?” Hook asked.

Regina’s eyes moved to the shelf of her potions. “Yes.” She answered as she walked over. Manicured hands grasped a page, one that looked like it was taken from a very familiar book. “This.”

Snatching it up with a scowl on her face, her brown orbs observed the illustration. Slowly, her features morphed to confusion, and then slight depression. “What… what kind of joke is this?”

“What?” Hook inquired, walking over to take a look.

“It’s a page from Henry’s book…” Regina said, before passing it over to him.

Hook grabbed it with his right hand, and his eyes slowly went wide. The drawn photograph depicted Regina reclined on a bed under a blanket, Robin standing beside her. Both figures wore bright, happy smiled as they gazed at a bundle in Regina’s arms. A bundle swathed in pink with blue eyes.

“This isn’t from Henry’s book…” Hook stated after a moment. “The parchment is the same, but newer. Look at the page number,” he said, passing it back to the Queen.

“The numeral for nine,” Regina said. “The page that Robin found is twenty-three. How could this take place before that?”

“Like I said, lass, I don’t think this is from Henry’s book… this is from another book altogether.”

Regina slowly looked up from the page to Hook, her eyes glittering. “But… I took a potion… it’s impossible for me.”

Hook shook his head. “I think we need to have a talk with the Author.”

8888888888

Wrapping her arms around herself, Kaley watched through the mirror in the hidden room of Regina’s vault. She would need to be very careful around town until she was summoned back home, but so far her plan was working accordingly.

With a swish, Kaley walked over to a chair and sat down. With a wav e of her hand, a locket appeared around her neck, and she placed it in her open hand. Clicking it open, she stared down at her trinket’s holdings while her mind drifted away.

_“I can’t do it,” a small girl of ten gave a cry._

_“Yes, you can.” A motherly tone answered._

_Looking over her shoulder, the small girl pouted. “No, I can’t!”_

_Regina shook her head, moving over to the small girl. “You’re pushing yourself too far; I know. I did the same thing when I was learning. But it took even me a little while to get the hand of it.”_

_Young Kaley’s eyes widened. “Not uh!”_

_Regina gave a chuckle. “It’s true.”_

_She still didn’t believe. “But… but you’re the queen of fireballs!”_

_“Well, that’s sweet.” Regina stated. “If I am, it’s because I practiced. Magic takes time, but you’ll get it. You just have to focus.”_

_“It’s so hard.” Kaley whined._

_“The first time I made fire in my hand, it extinguished immediately.” Regina told her daughter, taking her hands in her own and holding Kaley’s pals up._

_“Close your eyes.” Regina told her. “Take a deep breath. Feel the power inside of you; it’s powerful, never forget that.” Kaley nodded, eyes still closed. “Now, feel that power, the warmth… and push it up.”_

_Flames burst from Kaley’s palm, causing the girl’s eyes to go wide. They went out instantly, but it was a spark. “I did it!” She cried, leaping forward to wrap her arms around Regina’s neck. “Momma, I did it!”_

_The queen wrapped her around the small girl, “That’s my girl.”_

8888888888

Regina waited for Henry at the bus stop, a nervous smile on her face as she waited for him to get off. He came out, scarf lazily hanging around his neck and he waved. “Now I’m getting picked up, too.”

Regina gave a chuckle. “This time it’s for the mission.”

“Which one?” Henry asked.

“Mongoose.” She told him with a smile, holding out the page.

Henry looked down at it, and let out a joyous smile. “Woah,” he said before looking up quickly. His eyes were full of excitement. “Mom, this is great! Do you know what this means? Where did you get this? Where is it from?”

“I was hoping you could tell me.” She answered. “Come on; I’ll walk you to the Charming’s and we can discuss it there.”

When they arrived at the apartment, Henry let out a cheer. “Grandpa! Grandma!” He greeted.

“Henry,” David smiled, holding Neil in his arms.

“Oh, Henry!” Snow rushed over, wrapping her arms around her grandson. She had clearly been crying for awhile.

Regina looked over at the prince with a raised eyebrow. “She’s still upset about Emma.” He explained.

“Or still hormonal.” Regina muttered as Snow refrained from letting Henry go.

“Um, grandma,” Henry spoke.

Snow stepped back. “We’ll find her, Henry.” She told him.

“I know. I’m not worried. Sometimes mom just needs time. She’s a hero, she can handle this.” Henry told her.

“Good, that’s right.” The princess said more to herself than him. “So, what’s up?” She asked.

“Look what mom found!”

Henry held out the page, and David and Mary Margaret looked at it with wide eyes. “Is that…?” David asked.

“It’s not from Henry’s book.” Regina told them. “When we were at the Sorcerer’s Mansion, we found a whole room with books. Hook thinks this is from a _new_ one; it’s less used; take a look at the page number.”

“Nine,” Mary Margaret said.

“Nine,” Regina smiled as she gave a slow nod. “The other page that Robin found is twenty-three.”

“So this is from a new book…” David said. “How?”

Three pairs of eyes turned to Henry. “Don’t look at me,” he said. “I haven’t written anything. I broke the pen!”

Snow turned to Regina. “I don’t understand; if Henry didn’t write this…”

“There’s more.” Regina added in a no-nonsense tone. “A portal was opening in Storybrooke early this morning.”

“What?” Mary Margaret whispered in awe.

“How?” David asked.

“Was it Emma?” the princess asked again.

“No,” Regina said. “Granny took in the scent, she isn’t sure who or what it is; we just know they can teleport. Granny lost the trail at the ridge that overlooks the town.”

The Charming’s shared a look, worry filling them. “I’ll head down to the Sheriff’s Station and start asking around.” He said, handing the baby over to his wife.

“Good idea,” she agreed. “Do you think there’s a connection, Regina?”

The queen gave a small shrug. “I don’t know. Anything is possible; especially after all we’ve been through.”

“I’m going to head over to the Mansion and see if I can find anything.” Henry eagerly said, turning to bolt out the door after his grandfather.

“Homework first.” Regina and Mary Margaret echoed.

8888888888

So, how’s that? What do you think? Please let me know! Thank you all for your support.

~ _Sandreline_


	3. Accomplice

** Happily Ever After **

**By:** _Sandreline Moon_

Hello everyone! Ready for chapter 3?   Before we start, I wanted to let you all know that I just published a short story to Amazon! It’s a slightly smutty werewolf short story, hehe. You can get it here:

**Amazon dot com /gp/product/B0178LPN6Y**

Or if you are not in America, just type in **“Scent of Attraction” by Karisa Williams in the search bar**.

If you click on my name for the author’s link, it will also bring up my other book **“Her Motivation”.** It’s the first book in my Her Legacy series. Second book, **“Her Revenge”** will be in editing stages and published soon!

I hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Accomplice**

Henry raced over to the mansion as fast as he could, eager to search for clues to the latest mystery.  This was what he had been hoping for; they finally had proof not just that his mom could have a happy ending, but they it actually would happen!

As he burst through the doors, his last thought shook him.

It was one thing to have a page reflecting something in the past that could have happened. But it was a whole different matter to have proof of an event that hadn’t occurred yet. That means that the page was from the future!

Mom did say that a portal had opened up this morning, and it’s not like it was unheard of after Zelena’s portal sent Hook and Mom back in time.

Henry raced down the hall and tipped the light post back that opened the secret door to the book room. He ran inside only the stop dead in his tracks.

He wasn’t alone.

Kaley stood beside the desk, flipping through blank pages of a book as if she did it every day. Her hair was up in a royal bun, with her bangs swept to the side across her forehead and random ringlets of curls brushing her shoulders. She was wearing a black skin-tight dress that ended at her knees, with the sleeves tight under her elbows before they billowed out. Draped along her shoulders was a velvet hooded cape of pale olive green, it’s length brushing the backs of her black ankle boots.

Something about the stranger’s appearance and wardrobe looked eerily familiar to Henry, but he couldn’t place it. “Who are you, and why are you here?” He said with more authority in his voice than he meant.

Kaley shut the book gently. “You’ll never grow out of the hero complex.” She said with a smile. “You know,” she continued, moving around from the behind the desk before she leaned on it. “This is really weird for me. The older brother that I have always looked up to and admired is currently standing before me, and he’s ten years younger than me!” She gave a small laugh.

“What are you talking about?” Henry asked as he tried to make his way inconspicuously over to the swords on the wall.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Kaley warned.

“Why should I trust the crazy lady who claims she is from the future?” Henry shot back.

Lifting up a hand, Kaley formed a fireball. “Probably because we both want the same thing: for Operation Mongoose to succeed.” With a toss of her hand, the fireball went into the hearth of the fireplace, lighting the wood instantly into a burning blaze.

The newly appointed Author stopped in his tracks. Suddenly it clicked together. How closely this stranger resembled Regina, how she could make fireballs, the portal opening up this morning in town…

“It was you,” he said confidently. “You were the one who left the page for Mom. You came through the portal this morning!”

Kaley smiled softly. “Correct, brother dear. You told me that you would figure it out quickly.”

Henry came closer to her. “So you’re form the future. And you’re my little sister? This is so cool!”

In a move that surprised her, Henry threw his arms around her in an enthusiastic hug. Blinking back tears, she returned it. It only lasted a few moments, and he pulled away, but he was overly excited when he did. “This is amazing! That means that everything works out! We have to go find mom and let her know.”

As he turned to run back out, Kaley held out her hand to stop him. “Wait!” Barely taking a hold of his arm in time, she stopped him. “Where do you get so much energy?” She questioned to herself. “Mom and dad can’t find out! No one can.”

Henry looked confused. “Why not? Do you have any idea how much mom needs this?”

Kaley’s blue eyes blurred. “I’ve heard the stories. But if mom and dad find out, it could change everything.”

Her older-but-currently-younger brother seemed to let this process for a moment, so she released his wrist. “The ripple effect. Nothing can be changed.” He paused. “So why tell me? Why are you here if it’s so dangerous?”

Kaley looked away, her eyes settling on the fireplace as she wrapped her arms around herself. “She needs hope; she needs to believe that it can be possible. Otherwise, she won’t get the motivation to create the spell to undo her curse.”

“What curse?” Henry asked.

“You don’t know?” Kaley asked, actually surprised.

“Adults tend to not trust that I can handle all of the information.” Henry said with frustration.

His not-yet-existent sister let out a laugh. “Unfortunately, that doesn’t change.”

“Yeah, it sucks.” Henry agreed. “What curse?”

“Well,” Kaley began. “Apparently in one of her many tiffs with grandma Kora, mom drank a potion to prevent her from ever having children.”

“Oh,” Henry said with wide eyes. “That explains all the tension about Zelena and Robin Hood having a baby…”

Kaley winced. “Please don’t bring that up; I don’t want to get into it.”

Henry held up a hand. “Can’t know the future, got it. So,” Henry began. “What do you need from me?”

“I’m sure you already figured out that the page I gave mom is from a new book,” She explained. “One that you haven’t started writing yet.”

“I broke the pen, how can I write?” Her brother asked. After her pointed look, he sighed. “This going to be frustrating.”

“Tell me about it.” She agreed. “In any event, we need to make sure that mom and dad keep to the course that leads to me being born.”

“So what do I have to do?” Henry asked.

Kaley lifted herself to sit on the table. “Let them know that you came here to find a new book open and ready to take on the continued story. Let them think that fate, or destiny, or whatever, is telling everyone that it’s time for the story to continue. It’s what everyone needs after Isaac royally messed everyone up.”

Henry crossed his arms over his chest. “That seems easy enough. What else?”

“See,” Kaley bit her lip. “That’s where it gets tricky. I’m having enough trouble trying to blend in, and I can’t tell you too much, so I’m stuck between a rock and a hard place.”

“Can you give me clues that I can pass on to mom about how to undo the curse? How does she make the counter potion?”

“It’s before my time, and I couldn’t exactly ask before I came here.” Kaley sighed.

“Why not?” Henry asked.

Kaley looked sheepish at this question. “I don’t exactly have permission to be here. Time travel is too dangerous… I have a feeling I’ll be in big trouble when I get home. Especially with you and Roland.”

“Are you trying to tell me that I’m more of a hard ass than mom?” He arched an eyebrow in disbelief.

Kaley let out a chuckle. “Let me think about that… **yes**!” She answered. “You and Roland are always so protective over me, your _precious_ _baby sister_.” She made air quotes at the emphasized words.  “Do you know how hard it is to sneak out of the house when the two of you gang up on me?”

“Well, I am pretty smart. And I have experience with sneaking around. I’d assume being the son of the legendary outlaw Robin Hood makes Roland pretty adept at being sneaky, too.”

“Exactly!” She threw her hands up in the air. “I didn’t get my first date till I was twenty!”

Henry couldn’t do anything but laugh, and she scowled at him. “Back to the subject,” Kaley huffed while hoping that she didn’t give too much away. “Mom will probably be upset, but knowing her she will be secretly proud. Dad will probably ground me for leaving; wearing a smirk while he tries to sold me. But you and Roland will probably not forgive me for awhile.”

“Tell you what,” Henry said. “As a part of Operation Mongoose, I promise not to be mad at you.”

Kaley blinked. “Really?”

He nodded. “Promise. Though there’s no such agreement for me teasing you.”

Her face blossomed into a bright smile. “Thank you!” Then she frowned. “You better remember.” She warned.

He smirked. “I will. So,” he added. “Where do we start.”

Kaley’s eyes lowered into a glare. “First, I need to check on Zelena.”

“One designated Nurse Distraction, coming up.”

8888888888

So this was a bit of a filler chapter, but I wanted to do something so Kaley wouldn’t be completely on her own. Let’s face it, this is something that is right up Henry’s alley. I hope you all enjoyed it none the less!

Please take a look at my author’s note at the beginning if you missed it!

_~Sandreline_

 


	4. Wicked Temptation

** Happily Ever After **

**By:** _Sandreline_

Hello everyone! So that it’s taken me a couple weeks to knock this out - my infant was very sick and in the hospital, so needless to say I haven’t been sleeping. However, it’s slow at work right now, so I’m going to use this to my advantage!

Thank you all for your continued support and very kind words!

Please go to Amazon and type in “Karisa Williams”, and take a look at my published works!

**Chapter 4: Wicked Temptation**

Henry entered into the code to get to the basement of the hospital, Kaley following right behind him.

The nurse looked up and greeted him with a small smile. “Hello, Henry.” She answered. “You’re not supposed to be down here.” She paused at noticing his companion. “Who is this?”

“Oh, this?” Henry asked. “This is… uh…”

With a sigh, Kaley gave a wave of her hand, and the nurse fell asleep on her desk. “Thankfully, you get much better at improve when you’re older.” She mumbled. “Where’s Zelena?”

“This way,” Henry told her, leading her down the dank hallway. When they got to the door, Kaley could feel her mother’s magic protecting the door, preventing any from going in or out. “You better wait out here,” Kaley advised.

“Even when I’m in the loop, I’m still left outside…” Henry whined. “Fine, I’ll guard the door.”

Kaley gave an apologetic smile, and approached the barrier. With a wave of her hands, the glimmer of the door wavered, and fell. Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside.

Quickly closed the door, Kaley erected a sound proof barrier. She continued to stare at the door, clenching her fists as anger, deep and ingrained in her soul, shook below the surface. She had to fight it. Should couldn’t give in; it would ruin the time line.

“Who are you?” Came a taunting voice as the Wicked Witch of the West stood up to face the stranger in her room.

Slowly turning, Kaley did the best impersonation of her mother as she could, standing regal and proud. “Why my dearest aunt Zelena, I’m hurt you wouldn’t recognize me.” She snipped. “Although, since you haven’t met me yet, I am willing to let it slide.”

Zelena’s eyes narrowed. “You must be mad.” She accused.

Kaley smiled, stepping closer and letting a hand lift to trace the wall of the confined room. “That’s amusing, coming from you. Though, considering where we are, I guess I technically could be a mental patient.” She smirked, holding up a hand with a fireball. “Then again, if that were true, I wouldn’t be able to do this.”

“I’ll not ask again, who are you?”

Kaley gave a wide smile as she looked at the wall. “Since you’re not going to remember this, I’ll tell you.” Turning to face the terrible woman once more, she let Zelena get a good look at her features. “I’m the daughter of Regina and Robin Hood.”

The red haired woman gasped, stepping back. “No,” Zelena cried, “It’s not possible. It’s not fair!”

Kaley stepped forward. “You’re a villain; of course it’s fair. What isn’t fair,” she spoke as she pointed at the small bump on the woman’s stomach, “Is that life growing inside you.”

Zelena placed a protective hand on her womb. “You’re from the future, aren’t you? You must be,” Zelena spoke.  “I bet you used a time portal. What are you going to do to me?”

“Nothing, yet.” She answered. “However, I’m proud to say that eventually, I’m the one that finally puts an end to you. You see,” Kaley spoke as she slowly paced in front of the witch. “My mother becomes a true hero, and therefore gets her happy ending. However, that’s not enough for me.” She walked right up to the witch, holding up a hand. “I could rip your heart out now and save my family so much pain, and torment.”

Zelena smirked. “But you won’t, will you?” The older woman said knowingly. “It will alter the timeline.”

“Yes,” Kaley agreed. “But… it would be for the better.” Kaley thrust her hand forward into Zelena’s chest, ripping out her heart in a moment. Zelena gasped, doubling over as the young woman from the future stood tall.

The heart glowed in her hand, and Kaley smiled softly. “Do you know how why good always win, Zelena?”

“I have a feeling I’m about to find out,” the woman hissed.

“Yes, you will.” Sounding very much like her mouth at this time, she smiled. “When evil threatens something cherished to a hero, such as someone they love, the drive to protect can give them immeasurable strength.” As if she were inspecting it with great detail, she turned the twisted heart in her hold left and right. “It’s the motivation behind the hero’s deeds that define the act as good or evil. That’s why when a hero destroys the villain, it doesn’t taint their heart. It leaves them pure.”

Kaley looked at the woman that had tormented her family for far too long. “Nothing would make me happier than to save my family from the torture that you so enjoy giving them.” She gave the heart a small squeeze for just a fraction of a second, causing the older woman to cry out. “I could make things so much easier for them by ending you here and now.” She paused. “However,” She said slowly. “It would mean that I would allow myself to succumb to the darkness. _He_ would never forgive me for that.”

Zelena looked up in shock at her words. “What?”

Kaley closed her eyes. Holding the heart close to her lips, she issues a command. “ _At the first opportunity, you are to return to OZ, and never again interfere with the lives of those from the Enchanted Forest again. You are going to forget this event ever happened, and take a nap._ ”

Zelena’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and she sank onto her bed.   Walking over, Kaley returned the heart to the Wicked Witch, and stepped back.

“Regrettably, they need your little stunt to get to Camelot to help save Emma,” Kaley whispered. “Otherwise, I would do it. I would get revenge on you for taking Henry’s life.”

Stepping back until she was once more at the door, she let her barrier drop and stepped out. Making sure to place her mother’s barrier back up she quickly walked down the hallway, not waiting for Henry to catch up with her.

She’d had a chance to save him. To give into the darkness like the Dark One would tempt her to do. Her light was a threat to the darkness, and the last thing the Dark One wanted was for her to run a muck and ruin dark plans. She had been fighting the Dark One’s attempts to turn her for years.

The princess didn’t give in, despite wanting to. Kaley remained a hero. She remained what the Blue Fairy dubbed her: the new Savior.

Henry called out her name from behind her, asking her to wait so he could catch up to her. It made Kaley’s eyes fill with tears.

She couldn’t stop the regret at her decision.

8888888888

So… there you go, short and sweet. The plot thickens. It helps that I’ve seen the first and second episode of season 5, so I was threw in my own little twist like the OUAT writers are so apt to do. I thought it was a nice touch, being the one to place the idea into Zelena’s head about going to OZ so the others could hitch a ride to Camelot.

I hope you enjoyed! I’ll update more soon, I promise!

_-Sandreline_


End file.
